Naruto: The Fox of Kohona
by Sir Haru
Summary: Naruto has always had many hardships to go through, and he's always come out as a better person... But will he make it out of this one?
1. When I'm Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters**

Chapter 1: When I'm gone  
"It takes a grown man to just sit here and cry!" quote from Naruto.  
Today was the day that all of the Rookie 9 would see who did and did not become Jounins.

There was tension in the air as everyone wondered if they would have to spend another year training for a test that they should've completed, or getting to finally become a Jounin and learn their family technique. Families filed into the rows of chairs as they watched their child up on the stage, wondering if they would carry on their legacy. But there was one boy who was not on the stage, and did not have parents with expectations sitting in the rows of chairs, because he had no parents, or at least he had never met them. This boy was Naruto.

Naruto's parents had died before he was born, well, naruto's mom died in labor, and naruto's dad died sealing the demon Kyuubi into his stomach. The seal that the Yodaime (naruto's dad) had to use, is a powerful one, but requires the sacrifice of a life in order to use its power.

So Naruto sat in the swing that he had sat in for the past 13 years of his life, watching graduation after graduation, seeing all of his classmates pass on to more promising futures as he fell behind. As he sat down, he saw the girl whom he had had a childhood crush on for as long as he could remember. She was beautiful, graceful, everything just...fit. but no matter how hard he tried to show her how much he cared for her, it never mattered, she already had her heart set on one boy. One boy named Sasuke Uchiha. She glanced over at Naruto, as he turned away, afraid that she would shoot him a disapproving look.

As the Godaime climbed up the stairs to the platform where she would announce the future protectors, even the future leaders of the village Kohona, she looked over at the boy who daily called her Baa-Chan(sister) even though weren't even distantly related. She assumed it was from the way the treated each other. As she announced the beginning of the promotions everyone became eerily quiet. As the snowflakes fell softly onto the ground Tsunude (the Godaime) called out the following names for the top students: Nara Shikamaru, Aburume Shino, Hyugga Neji, Hyugga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, and finally Haruno Sakura. As Naruto heard that name his ears perked up and looked up to give Sakura a thumbs-up, she saw him this time and smiled back. Naruto had butterflies everywhere in his stomach going crazy. As Tsunude passed out the Jounin vests and handed each of them their new equipment. Each child left with their family to go train on their new techniques as Tsunude told everyone to wait. As everyone turned around and listened

Tsunude announced that a few select ninjas would be going on an S-ranked mission. To bring back Sasuke from Orochimaru. The names she called were Nara Shikamaru, Hyugga Neji, Hyugga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto. As Tsunude called his name he came up to claim his special ninja vest including his new forehead protector. he grabbed the new clothes, Tsunude told Naruto would have to go to special training because there were certain techniques that he would HAVE to know because when it all comes down to it, Naruto will probably be the one to fight Sasuke and has a high chance of losing his life. She told him that he would be training 24/7 with 5 hours brakes on Saturday and Sunday from 9 'till 2. And that was the beginning of the rest of Naruto's trials, only the beginning of hundreds of torturing moments and cliffhanging decisions that he would have to make over the course of one year.


	2. My Only One On Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters**

"Here I go...so dishonestly leave a note for you my only one  
And I know...you can see right through me  
So let me go...and you will find some one  
Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only my only one"

Today was the day, the day that all of the rest of Naruto's life would form around, his first day of training to become what he would soon find out, ANBU Captain. As Naruto strolled down the street to the ramen shop for his last bowl of ramen for quite some time, he listened to the laughter of all the little children playing with each other, not knowing the impending doom upon them, not a single one would do something so horrible that they would have to wonder, "if my friend died in the night, how would they remember me?"

Finally he was at the ramen shop, and was greeted by one of his favorite people in the town of Kohona, the ramen shop owner, "Hey Naruto, you want the usual 5 bowls of miso ramen?" "Sure thing" answered Naruto. As he waited patiently for his food, he thought about how this day would be different if his parents were alive. Even if he knew who they were the day would be different! when he turned around his 5 steaming hot bowls of miso ramen were sitting in front of him just asking to be eaten, so he did them that favor hungrily, very hungrily. After he finished the ramen, he decided to head to the Hokage's office to see if he could convince his Baa-Chan to give him this ONE day off.

Once he got to the office, he knocked on the door and was answered by Tsunude's assistant, Shizune "who is this, and what do you need?"  
"Naruto and I want to talk to that Baa-Chan in there" Naruto replied lazily, "Uhhhh, she's having a very important meeting? (crap, I cant think of a good excuse...)" "yea right you lazy bum!" Naruto yelled as he burst through the doors to see Tsunude sleeping, not in a meeting, when he turned around to tell Shizune how bad of an excuse it was, she had already left, so he made a note to self to do it as soon as he could. He woke up Tsunude and asked to start his training a day later, luckily she agreed, because she was so sleepy she had no idea about what she agreed to.

So Naruto left to go to Sakura's house and give her the present he had made. (a locket with a picture of team 7 in it, with it focused mainly on him and Sakura) once he got to her doorstep, he heard lots of laughter, and wondered if he should just wait to give her gift later, he decided to walk by her window incase it was one of those times where your relatives are having a good time and you're bored to death in your bedroom. luckily, his intuition was pretty sharp today, because there she was, lying on her bed saying, "Man, I'm bored to death..." when a yellow haired head popped through her window saying," Merry Christmas Sakura-Chan!" Sakura's head shot up immediately, and looked at Naruto, when she noticed that he had brought her a gift, she had a feeling there was something he needed to tell her, so she invited him inside. They talked for awhile, about random stuff, sometimes they would talk about Sasuke, and both of them would say what they missed about him and what and why they hated him now.

I just can't believe he would leave the village then have the nerve to join Orichimaru!  
I know! That idiot ticks me off so much, he wouldn't even say goodbye to you, and he's always treated you like you're dirt when you aren't, trust me.  
Thanks, Naruto  
no problem, hey Sakura?  
Yea?  
I was wondering if...if you would open my gift?  
Sure, I'll open it.  
Thanks.  
As Sakura opened the hand wrapped gift that Naruto had made from scratch, her eyes watered, "this is the nicest thing anyone has done for me ever since...since..."  
sorry sakura  
why?  
I reminded you of him...  
oh... it's alright, he never treated me well anyway, I don't know why I ever liked him, even if he did take a sudden liking to me, what would happen when he had the chance to kill Itachi? Would he just leave me like he's always said he would do to Kohona? leave me alone, wondering everyday if he was alright, never knowing if he would ever come back again...  
well, there's a note in there if you want to read it after I leave, I'm going to the Hokage monument to think for a little bit, if you want to you can meet me there later tonight.  
Ok, ill read the note, thank you very much for the present, I really like it  
no problem, you know why I did it," Naruto said as he had a smile appear on his face, well, see ya later Sakura-Chan!  
Ok see you later Naruto-kun, wait, _did I just call him Naruto-kun?_ Sakura wondered in her head.  
_well I promised Naruto I would read his letter...__  
_as sakura opened the letter, here is what it said, in wet tear streaked words:

_Dear Sakura-Chan,__  
__I was wondering, what...what's it like to have a family? I mean, to at least know who they are, be able to spend every day with them? getting to come home and get a hug from them whenever you're hurting, have someone to talk to and know that they wont laugh at what you say, and will listen to every word until you're completely done, and then, can make you feel better with one, heartfelt, hug? I've only known one person in my whole life that makes me feel that way when I'm around them, just by looking at how strong they are, to not cry, or yell at the person the , every time they turn them down. And that person is you Sakura-Chan, you. I was wondering, if... you would want to meet me at the Hokage monument tonight and discuss the answer to the unwritten question in this letter. Thanks Sakura, __  
__from, __  
__Naruto_


	3. Homesick

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters**

As Naruto waited anxiously at the bench facing the Hokage monument, his mind was racing at speeds over 400 mph. He felt pretty tired and wanted to go for a bowl of ramen, but didn't want to be gone when Sakura came, even if the answer was no. As soon as he had made the decision to not go, he heard a noise behind him, and sure enough it was Sakura, she sat down beside him and started to speak.  
Hey Naruto, I read your note, and well, I... I just cant  
its alright, I thought that's what you would say  
its just that, I don't know if I still have feelings for him, and moments I hate him and at others I hate his guts, I just don't know.  
well, I guess I have to go get ready for the ANBU training tomorrow, so I guess ill see you later Sakura-Chan  
ill see you later Naruto-kun...

Naruto's POV

Today was the day Naruto would start his training. It felt like every minute of his freedom yesterday ticked by too quickly, but he had been lucky to be granted even that from Tsunude.  
He hopped out of bed, took a shower, and put on his new ANBU in-training uniform, and headed towards the training grounds. When he finally reached the gate, it seemed larger and more important than he had ever remembered it being before. One of the guards noticed him and asked him "Uzumaki Naruto I presume?"  
"Yep, it's me."  
"You may proceed, you will be staying in barrack 29-A"  
"Ok, thanks"  
the gates swung open slowly as Naruto entered. The sounds of people training filled his ears, as he looked for his home for the next year or so, or until there was an attack"  
Within a few minutes Naruto finally found his room, and headed inside. Once he was inside, it seemed he had been put in with some other recruits who looked they had been here for awhile. They looked like their hearts and been hardened by the rough and rigorous training that they had been put through. He would have to change that.

Hey guys, my name's Uzumaki Naruto, what's yours?  
Most of the men grunted, angry that a mere boy was being trained to become what they had worked years to even qualify for.  
"Rakishi Tomiyo" (I made this dude up) one of the boys answered, this one seemed to actually be either around or the same age as Naruto.  
"Cool, do you mind if I bunk on top of your bunk?"  
"Not at all. Hey, do you want me to show you around?"  
"Sure, thanks Tomiyo."

A few hours later...

Man, it's ridiculous how big this place is...

"Well, you'll get used to it, well I need to go to the graduation stage, sadly you came on the day we're all graduation, and I'm wondering if the Hokage planned it that way... But I'll see you around Naruto. Hang in there.  
Ok, I will thanks.  
No problem

as Naruto sat on top of his barracks rooftop; he looked at the village that he was getting ready to give his life for, the village Kohona, the village hidden in the leaf.  
The sun set behind Naruto as he felt that he was being watched, as he looked out upon the village, he remembered Sakura, his Sakura. He would think of her that way, no matter what she said, no matter how she treated him. He would always feel the same way about her.

Sakura's POV

she was already missing him. It hadn't even been one day, and she was missing him. Did she ACTUALLY have feelings for him? No way, it's impossible. Was it just a little too quiet without him. That couldn't be it; the whole village was different without his smiling and laughing face there. Hinata was always preoccupied worrying about if her Naruto-kun was safe, and if he was missing his ramen. Always wanting to secretly sneak him a bowl or two, just to make him happy, make his day.  
Secretly, Sakura had already wanted to visit him 5 times but stopped herself every time afraid that she would get him in trouble. 

She almost wondered if the whole time she had feelings for him. No way, she had always cared for Sasuke, only Sasuke, not Naruto, he was too obnoxious. Or was that obnoxiousness there for a reason? She would have to find out sooner or later, if it turned out she truly had feelings for this life-long secretly friend and teammate.

Almost sunset, Sakura decided to go on top of Sasuke's rooftop, the place where they all confessed their dreams to one another, not one of them held back on telling their true dreams to their fullest, except Sakura. She was too shy to say her dream was to become married to Sasuke. She wondered if all of them, Team 7, came and sat on this rooftop again, and confessed their dreams again, would they be the same? Would she be brave enough to speak her dream? Would her dream be different this time? If so, what would her dream be? There were questions racing through Sakura's mind at a million miles an hour. Once she was on the rooftop, she looked over to the ANBU training camp; she believed she could barely make out a figure sitting on top of a rooftop. Wondering if it was Naruto, she was restless to find out, but if she came near the premises they would both be in trouble. She would just have to go to bed, worrying about her newly confessed and cared about friend, Uzumaki Naruto. The next Hokage of Kohona.


	4. Time to Start Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters**

HOLY CRAP BAA-CHAN, WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP SO STINKIN EARLY!

Because Naruto, you need to start you trai...  
I don't care about any stupid training, now I'm going back to be...  
BAAMM!  
HEY!  
Go to training or you'll get another to go with it...  
I'm going...I'm going...

Now listen up privates! Oh, never mind, it's only YOU  
yea it's me, deal with it  
I'm not taking any lip from you, you idiot, give me 50,000!  
50,000! aww man... starts doing the push-ups  
once Naruto is done with his push-ups, the ANBU captain starts speaking:  
now that you're done with that, I need you to get your endurance up, start running laps around the town, you'll need to keep running until sunset, then you'll have your special training with Kakashi.  
Fine...fine...

Man; finally...  
now get your sorry butt over to Kakashi now!  
Whatever loser...  
you'll pay for that tomorrow...  
crap...

Naruto arrives at the training spot and Kakashi isn't there.  
2hours later  
where were you!  
Oh, I'm sorry Naruto, I took a detour on the road of life today...  
Kakashi-sensei your nose is growing!  
But as I was saying today I will be teaching you how to do the rasegan level 10.  
What the heck? I thought Jiyara was the only other one that knew about that technique besides me.  
there's A LOT of things you don't know about me

Naruto and Kakashi start their training

Sakura's POV

well the sun came up waaayyyy too early today...  
Sakura come on down for breakfast, you're going to be late for your training with the Godaime.  
I know mom, I know, I just need to finish things up here first...  
once sakura is at Tsunude's office  
well, I'm glad you made it Sakura, I need to talk to you about more things than just YOUR training today.  
What is it sensei?  
It's about Naruto  
What's wrong?  
nothings wrong, I just decided, that because you're one of the people that he's close to, that I would tell you that after his training is done, in 2 weeks he will be leaving on an S-ranked mission to bring back Sasuke, and there is a 99.9 chance he wont make it back, because we never know what Orochimaru could be teaching him. What horrid techniques he may be learning at this moment. But I felt that you and all the other individuals that care about Naruto should know, so that you may use those 2 weeks to the fullest. Try not to be too downtrodden around him though, he needs encouragement in order for him to believe in himself and succeed.  
ok, thank you sensei  
no problem, sakura, you have the day off today, goodbye sakura  
bye

well I guess I could go on the roof again and see if I could see him  
sakura climbs up the ladder and onto the roof, sits down, and waits patiently for Naruto. she had never wanted to see him so badly, she kept wishing that she had never treated him so badly, because who knows what he would be thinking of her in his last moments. She would just have to make sure they were thoughts of them being friends.

Within minutes, sakura saw movement around the perimeter of the town, she followed the object as quickly as possible, not only to see if it was him, but to see if it was an intruder, but it WAS him. she got ready to chase after him but thought that now might not be the best time, because after all, he's training right now, and she didn't want him to get in more trouble than he was probably already in

Naruto's POV

man those laps KILLED my stupid legs, wait, why am I running my laps when I'm supposed to be training with Kakashi? Maybe he wanted me to do laps? If not, I'm going to go CRAZY for doing laps when I didn't need to...

NARUTO!

Yea, Kakashi?

come here

ok

I need you to go back to the barracks and rest up tonight, tomorrow is going to be an important day, for you AND the whole town, actually all the villages around here...

what do you mean?

You'll understand tomorrow Naruto, I'll have some important information and items to pass onto you before the ceremony tomorrow oh crap, I slipped

ceremony?

Uhhhh, YEA it's a ceremony for...for... the dancing of the pigs?

Quit lying!

uhhhh...I have to go!

Man, I wonder what this whole ceremony is about.


	5. The Imposing Ceremony

I think I'm going to go crazy not knowing what they meant by the ceremony... ehhh, maybe some ramen will help that feeling to go away...  
maybe a shower too...

Naruto headed to the kitchen and started the ramen, and headed into the shower.

-A few minutes later...

Naruto started to eat his ramen, STILL wondering what the whole ceremony was for. All of a sudden, Naruto head a noise by his door.

I wonder what that is?

Naruto ran over to the door, only to find a letter addressed to him from Iruka, it had a package with it too.

Dear Naruto,  
I really need you to promise not to come to the ceremony today if you find out where it is. It just isn't something you're meant to know about. Just head straight to the Hokage office and you will be told what you are supposed to do from there. Included is your new uniform, wear it with pride for me Naruto. Be careful out there, and I want you to know, you always have someone to come home to, no matter how lonely you feel. You know that I've always thought of you as my son, and I don't want you to forget that.  
From,  
Iruka

Looks like the uniform will fit me pretty well  
wow, perfect fit. To tell you the truth I like this more than my old jumpsuit.

As soon as Naruto had the new suit on he headed outside to go to the Hokage's office, on the way, it turns out he stumbled upon where the ceremony was. It...It was honoring all the ninjas who were risking their lives on this mission, and his name was up there. At first it was a confidence booster, but as he listened longer, they were saying how they all have less than .01 chance of coming back alive. And how no matter what happened they would still all be heroes for all the villagers to look up to.

That just struck a chord in Naruto, they didn't think he could do it...  
He would just have to prove them wrong...

As he headed to the Hokage's office, Naruto wondered what gave them idea that they could guess how much of a chance they had of surviving, that's just not something you do!

Once Naruto reached the office he headed inside to find the office empty, besides him and "Baa-Chan"

So what do u need Tsunude?  
() in Tsunude's head  
(he must be pretty serious to not call me Baa-Chan...)  
I'm here to give the coordinates to Sasuke's last confirmed position. I need you and your team to head there, be ready for the biggest fight you'll ever have Naruto. Be careful, before you go…  
hands Naruto the scroll of forbidden jutsus  
I think that because of how notoriously fast you can memorize these jutsus you can look them over in my office, practice them, and perfect as many as possible, you will be then only person alive that is able to perform any of these jutsus, so that will put you at an advantage.

Thanks Baa-Chan, I'll do that.  
(Good, he's back to normal)  
well I'm off to practice!  
Wait! Naruto, you can't leave the office, remember no one is supposed to know how to do these besides me, we can't let anyone know you're learning them, we never know how many spies may be in our town.

Ok.

Well get started!

Fine… fine...  
I know, I know, very short I'm just very sidetracked right now. Thinking about a billion things at once...  
so hopefully the next chapter will be much better


	6. The Final Decision

-Day 30 of Naruto's Training.

I...I...can't believe...you...you...can do...ALL of them... that's impossible...

Not for me!

Well, I guess now that you know all of those techniques; we'll need to see how you do in battle. BRING IT ON!

WAHHH! ME? FIGHT YOU? I'D KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!

Naruto, there's a reason I'm the Hokage; The Hokage is the BEST NINJA IN THE VILLAGE!

WELL, LETS SEE ABOUT THAT!  
Tsunude lands an uppercut on Naruto, or so she thinks... There was no noise when she hit Naruto, so something was up…

It's a doppelganger! He's better than I thought... I didn't even feel any change in the chakara drop when he made the switch...

IN YOUR FACE BAA-CHAN! Naruto screamed as sprinted towards Tsunude and landed a punch in her stomach.Tsunude hits the ground hard after Naruto hits her. Well?

You're good Naruto... BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH!

AHHH! SHIT!

Tsunude has a kunai to Naruto's throat.

Aww crap.

Naruto slips out of her hold flips her over and gets a rasegan level 10; one of the most dangerous techniques around, dangerous enough, it was a forbidden technique.

And to think that Kakashi-Sensei was about to teach me this anyway… I think more people know forbidden jutsus than you know Baa-Chan… Well, give up? I don't want to use this on you.

Fine, but just remember I LET you win. You didn't beat me... (Aww shit, he kicked my sorry ass!) now hurry up and head to my office, I have to give you some information, and some other things...

As they head to Tsunude's office, Naruto wonders what she's going to do... probably throw something at him. So he was ready. had his kunai out, ready to slice that in half at a moment's notice...

Well Naruto, I need to tell you a lot of things in a short amount of time. I think you're going to want to sit down. 

Well, first off, the 4th Hokage, the Yodaime, is your father Naruto...

What? If...well... then... why do people treat me so badly if I'm the Hokage's kid?

There's a very good reason, but that, is for another day…

Why?

Your father gave up his life to seal the demon fox inside of you; it's a technique that requires the sacrifice of a human soul. But he saved the whole village by doing so. "_He's not really gone_…" Tsunude mumbled.

Why didn't anyone tell me before now...

We didn't think you would use the information the right way when you were younger?

Now that you're more mature, we think that you're finally ready.

Well, next, see this portrait of the Hokages behind me?

Yea?

Your family vault is behind this portrait.

What?

Just watch

Tsunude moves the picture to her left and a dial to open a large vault is hidden on the wall behind the picture.

Come here Naruto, I need you to put some blood on this sensor. It only opens to Uzumaki clan members.

Wow... we...we... had this much?

Yea...

I never... wait... so why am I living in a dump of an apartment?

He said to not use any of the money until you were old enough to use it wisely.

Same with everything isn't it...

The final thing...is this...  
Tsunude pulls out a powerful looking sword  
this was your fathers Naruto...

My dad used a sword?

Yes, and it's a very powerful one, and there is only one person who can teach you how to use it.

You?

No, ten-ten's father...

Her dad? Why him?

He's the only other one that knows the technique that your father used. He was one of his best friends, he doesn't know he has a son so ill tell him tonight. Just head down the road where Hinata lives, past their house, into the woods, you'll find a large house. It's the Uzumaki House.

Ok, thanks Baa-Chan.

Take this stuff with you idiot!

Don't call me an idiot you bitch!

GET BACK HERE NARUTO!

AHHHH! ANGRY MAD WOMAN! SHES CRAZY! SAVE ME!

OH YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT NARUTO! I'll make Jiyara force you into reading his perverted books so there will be no denying it anymore.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! PLEASE BAA-CHAN! I'D RATHER PICK UP COW POOP THAN THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Ok, but you better behave better now. Or else I WILL make you read the books…  
I know you aren't a pervert, that's why it would be so bad…

-----------------------

I know I'm not good at fight scenes so, if any of you can help me with that, that would be cool because there will be a lot of fighting later on in my story anyway.


End file.
